


Parties and Studies

by fluffs_jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorm parties, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, jaemin will be probably single, typical nct dream ships, will be more focused on markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffs_jae/pseuds/fluffs_jae
Summary: NoMinHyuck— is the acronym Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck named after themselves. They’ve been inseparable ever since. Even in their college year, where parties are common, you won’t see one of them missing. A story of three dudes (gays) as they seek for their ‘the one’





	Parties and Studies

Jaemin’s POV

“Why are you still there? Class will start in a few minutes, dumbass" I hissed at the other line. 

"I...have something to take care of. "

"Like what? "

"My cat"

I rolled my eyes, even though he can't see it. "Oh my god Lee Jeno, just say that you'll take care of Renjun, shit head. " I heard him sighed. I shook my head at Hyuckles. I mouthed that he's not coming. "First day, gosh Lee fucking Jeno" Hyuck cursed under his breath. I just chuckled. 

The bell rang as both of us went to our seats. Mr. Seo came just in time. He was checking the attendance. 

"Lee Jeno?"

"Absent sir."

"Hmm, it's his first day. Did he tell you the reason why he's absent, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Probably taking care of his lover instead of doing school shits--"

"An emergency came sir, that's what he said" I cut him off, nudging his sides and glares at him. I received a 'what' look from him. Luckily, Mr. Seo just nodded his head. 

Damn you Lee Jeno. You'll owe me a cup of coffee, you shit head.


End file.
